


Sucker For Cake

by Tyranasaurus_lex



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Andrew is an ass man, Garrett is Thicc, M/M, Masturbation, naked selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranasaurus_lex/pseuds/Tyranasaurus_lex
Summary: Alone at Shane's house, Andrew has some thoughts on those wonderfully tight holographic pants Garrett had on...





	Sucker For Cake

Andrew was staring; not at the eye wateringly bright hoodie Morgan had on, not at Ryland’s penis that could clearly be seen through the woman’s jumpsuit he was wearing but at Garrett. Or more specifically, how fucking amazing Garrett’s ass looked in those ridiculous skin tight holographic pants he had on. Everything was very… _tight_ and not in a this-doesn’t-really-fit kind of way but more like Garrett’s thighs had been poured into them and they clung onto his body like a second skin.

“What?” Garrett asked; clearly having noticed Andrew’s staring, “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing,” Andrew said quickly, “It’s just... you don’t usually wear stuff like.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Garrett shifted uncomfortably and unsuccessfully attempted to hide himself and his glorious thighs behind Morgan. Being almost a foot taller than her it didn’t really work and Andrew wanted to tell him he was being silly, he looked great, but Shane was already looking at him out of the corner of his eye so Andrew didn’t elaborate any further. Despite dating for the past month Andrew and Garrett weren’t officially “Out” yet to the squad and had kept everything about their relationship very low key. Whilst that meant that they didn’t have to deal with any prying questions from everyone it also that meant that Andrew couldn’t really tell Garrett just how _good_ his ass looked so he was left with trying not to stare too much.

“Look how good I did Andrews contour!” Shane was now telling everyone and Andrew found himself pulled forward so that Shane could show off his handy work, “I got it in the right place this time!”

Ryland and Morgan were flocking around him to take a look at Shane’s newly acquired makeup skills and Andrew found himself getting slightly annoyed; they were blocking his view of Garrett. Annoyingly Garrett was also hovering at the back of the group and playing with the dogs instead of standing right at the front like Andrew had wanted him too. There was something about the way his jaw was tensing that made Andrew realise Garrett was holding off whatever he really wanted to say about Andrews new look in front of everyone and was instead playing with the dogs. In a moment of foresight, Andrew had quietly texted Garrett to tell him he would be getting a makeover so Garrett didn’t accidentally blurt something out when they in front of everyone. However, it would have been nice to have had a heads up about the pants Andrew thought as he craned his neck around Morgan to get a better look. All sorts of impure thoughts were running through his head now and they mostly had to do with being pinned down to a bed by Garrett’s thighs alone. Then, almost as if he did it on purpose, Garrett reached down to throw Honey’s toy for her and Andrew had to cling on tightly to the star-shaped mirror he was holding to stop him reaching out and grabbing a handful of Garrett’s ass; almost snapping the handle in half by accident.

“Are you ok Andrew? Ryland asked him just as Andrew licked his lips only to regret as he got a mouthful of lip gloss, “You’ve gone all red.”

“I’m fine,” Andrew told him even though his voice had gone all high pitched and squeaky, “Maybe I’m allergic or something…”

“Come on guys, I wanna show you my new beauty room,” Shane announced before Andrew could embarrass himself further and the three of them trooped out leaving Garrett and Andrew alone together.

“Andrew you look so pretty!” Garrett burst out as soon as the rest of the squad had left and he took in all of Andrews new look, “You look runway ready!”

Andrew felt himself blush as Garrett continued to babble about how good he looked, how the green smear of eyeshadow complimented his fiery red hair and that the layers of contour Shane had added made him look like someone out of the Fifth Element. It was a nice little ego boost to be told how attractive Garrett found him even with half a pound of makeup on his face, but Andrew was hesitant to mention the holographic pants situation. Growing up Andrew had never really had any body issues; he’d been teased a bit because of his hair but that was about it. Any weight he put on, like when he’d eaten a ton of junk food when he and Shane were editing way into the night, came off pretty easily once he became more active. That wasn’t the case for Garrett though and Andrew knew he struggled a lot with body issues and confidence in his overall appearance. They hadn’t had sex yet, they’d done _stuff_ but they hadn’t done _it_ , and Andrew knew that Garrett’s hang-ups about his body were part of the reason why. Due to his gentle coaxing, they’d gotten as far as kissing with tops off but Andrew would very much like to get his hands on everything _below_ Garrett’s waistband. Even if he didn’t believe it, Garrett was Thicc in all the right places, and Andrew was _desperate_ to get his hands on that ass. When they’d first started dating properly he’d made the mistake of going overboard on how attractive Garrett was because he _was,_ but somehow this had only made Garrett feel even more awkward than he usually did. Andrew didn’t really understand how being complimented could make you feel even worse about yourself but Shane had subtly mentioned that when you’ve been bullied about your weight and appearance for so long, it was hard to believe anything good about yourself. That had made him feel awful at the time but Andrew had the compliments down to fine art now. “You look great” was now his go too, or sometimes “You look cute” when it was just the two of them, and though it was as simple as can be this was what Garrett always liked to hear the most.

“You look great too,” he insisted as he pulled his phone out and was pleased to see the big smile that broke across Garrett’s face, “Come take a picture with me I wanna show off my contour.”

The picture was cute and Andrew quickly uploaded it to his insta stories before quickly taking a more private one of them cuddling; his hand roaming over Garrett’s ass.

“GARRETT! ANDREW,” Shane shouted suddenly from the bottom of the stairs and they both leapt apart up at, “YOU'RE MISSING MY NEW BEAUTY GURU ROOM!”

Reluctantly they drifted apart and Andrew made sure Garrett went down the stairs first so he could admire the view; those pants were _really_ tight.

Half an hour later, once Shane had slathered him in a foundation that didn’t quite match, Garrett was getting ready to leave and Andrew couldn’t stop the pang of disappointment he felt. He was staying at Shane’s for another three days at least and sometimes it felt like he barely got to see Garrett at all. Another disappointment was that Garrett had his regular clothes back on now and whilst he looked cute, Andrew would have liked a little longer to appreciate how his body looked in those skin-tight pants.

“He forgot his phone,” Shane said with a sigh as he pointed to Garrett’s cell phone that was laying on the couch, “ _And_ his keys.”

 

“I’ll give them to him,” Andrew told him as he gathered up Garrett’s forgotten belongings; unbeknown to everyone else Garrett “forgetting” things was their code so that Andrew could sneak out and kiss him goodbye properly.

 

As predicted, Garrett was waiting for him in the hallway and Andrew practically ran up to him; desperate to get a quick kiss in before the Uber turned up.

 

“I left it on the couch so Shane would see,” Garrett whispered as they finally came up for air, “And my keys too.”

 

“Stealthy,” Andrew said with a chuckle before leaning in for another make-out session, his hands instantly sliding down to Garrett’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze, before reluctantly letting go when the Uber pulled up outside.

 

“Text me when you leave the gamer thing,” Andrew murmured as he wiped the smudge of lipgloss off Garrett’s chin, “So I know you got home safe.”

“You’re coming straight to mine on Thursday though aren’t you?” Garrett asked as he pulled Andrew into one last hug, “And we can get Chipotle?”

“Of course I am,” Andrew told him as he gave Garrett a soft kiss on the nose, “I miss you when you’re not here.”

When he got back to the living room Shane was staring at him again; probably because it took less than ten seconds to hand over a phone and not the ten minutes he’d been gone. Ignoring him, Andrew threw himself into the conversation that Ryand and Morgan were having about the reason behind everyone's sudden outfit changes for the video.

“I didn’t want to infest our brand new house with bed bugs so we got all this stuff at Walmart so we could throw it away later,” Ryland told him; gesturing to the pile of clothes that were now in a trash bag, “We changed at the hotel room.”

Andrews' brain went into overdrive; so there’s was an _entire_ film reel of Garrett in those pants? _And_ he wouldn’t be able to hide behind his backpack, oversized t-shirt, Morgan or Uno and Honey? Whilst Andrew was busy daydreaming about Garrett’s ass, Morgan was busy begging her brother for a lift back to her apartment; she had a night out with her friends planned and was going to be late. 

“You should have gone with Garrett,” Ryland scolded her, “I need to export the footage so I can have my video up by Friday!”

“ _Please_!” she begged, “You know I don’t like driving in the dark!”

“I’ll do it,” Andrew blurted out even though the days of him editing Ryland’s videos were long gone, “I mean… the Jeffree stuff is still importing so I can get the footage prepared if you want.”

“Oh, thanks, Andrew!” Ryland said whilst Morgan beamed at him, “Fine Morgan I'll drive you home.”

 

Once they’d gone Andrew quickly scanned through the footage, unable to stop himself letting out a loud giggle when he got to the bit where Garrett had his shirt on back to front. It didn’t take him long to find what he was after; Garrett hiding in the bathroom whilst Morgan and Ryland tried to coax him out.

 

“Garrett come on!” Morgan was saying as she peered through the door, “You look fine!”

 

“You _promise_ you won’t put a full shot of me in?” Garrett asked from the safety of the bathroom, “Or my legs or anything else?”

 

“ _No_! Now come on Garebear!” Ryland told him, “Show us the look!”

 

Garrett finally shuffled out of the bathroom, obviously feeling uncomfortable, and Andrew gave a silent thank you to Ryland for zooming in and panning the camera up and down Garrett’s legs without him noticing. Then Garrett bent over to pick up one of his socks and Andrew felt his pants grow almost uncomfortably tight; that ass was fucking _phenomenal_.

 

“Why are you looking at pictures of Garrett’s ass?” Shane asked from behind him and Andrew almost fell out of his chair.

 

“I was just,” Andrew gasped as he clutched his chest, “Checking the lighting…”

 

“Make sure you cut that out,” Shane told him as he pointed to the screen, “He’ll get upset if you leave that in.”

 

Half-heartedly Andrew deleted the clip and any other ones that he thought would make Garrett feel uncomfortable. For a moment he considered copying all of the deleted footage onto his spare hard drive but Shane was already watching him closely and he didn’t want to risk getting caught. After that, they both got back to work or at least Shane did; Andrew was still thinking about Garrett’s ass.

 

Hours later Andrew was finally going to bed and now that he was alone he wasted no time getting down to business; pulling his tracksuit bottoms and underwear off in one fell swoop as he laid down on the bed. He’d been thinking about Garrett and what he wanted to do with those beautiful thighs of his all night. The thought of Garrett bent double with Andrew gripping onto his thighs as he pounded into him from behind was already making him hard and he sighed happily as he finally began to touch himself. Unsurprisingly, Andrew was 100 per cent an ass man which was probably a good thing considering he was now dating a guy and Garrett _definitely_ had some extra real estate at the back. Groaning, Andrew pictured Garrett fucking him back whilst he was on his hands and knees; giving Andrew unprecedented access to that ass of his. Increasing the frequency of his strokes Andrew let out a low moan as he thought about how _good_ it would feel to run his hands all over Garrett’s ass and thighs… he was _so close._

 

And then his phone rang.

 

Years spent working on social media had prewired Andrews' brain and he opened his eyes to look at the caller ID before he could stop himself; getting even more excited when he saw it was Garrett.

 

“Hey babe,” he purred as he opened the call, “What are you doing up this late?”

 

“I’m super high but you looked hot in that makeup,” Garrett slurred and Andrew couldn’t help but laugh at how stoned he sounded, “Like really hot. I really wanted to kiss you but everyone was there. Did I tell you that you're hot?”

 

Oh; they’d done a lot of sexting because they were apart so much but they’d never gone as far as phone sex and Andrew was already licking his lips as he glanced down at his erection that was demanding attention.

 

“You know who _I_ thought was really hot?” he whispered as he began to touch himself again, “ _You_ in those pants you had on earlier.”

 

“My legs looked like upside down bowling pins,” Garrett insisted and Andrew felt his erection instantly begin to wilt, “I looked like a giant marshmallow.”

 

Andrew frowned; even when he was high as shit Garrett was being down on himself. 

 

“Babe, I’ve _literally_ just been jerking off thinking about how good your ass looked in those pants!” Andrew almost shouted at him, “Like, I’m sat here with my dick in my hand thinking about you!”

 

“Andrew you don’t have to pretend.”

 

In a moment of brevity, Andrew snapped a picture of his erection and sent it to Garrett; hoping that would be enough to prove his point.

 

“…. oh.”

 

Waiting patiently, Andrew hopped that Garrett would send him one back.

 

“Your dick is nice,” Garrett told him and Andrew could tell by the tone of his voice he was getting turned on, "Like, _really_ nice."

 

“Yeah? You wanna suck it for me later?” Andrew asked, cringing slightly out of nerves and because he sounded like an eighties porno, "Or maybe just touch it?"

 

“Yes!” Garrett shot back almost instantly as his stoner fog began to clear and Andrew felt himself go red again, "I wanna suck your dick for you, Andrew!"

 

“And I was thinking about your thighs,” Andrew carried on because he may as well go for it now and resumed touching himself again, “If you rode my dick and-”

 

“I’d probably crush you,” Garrett interrupted and Andrew let out an exasperated sigh as he let go of himself. 

 

“Babe, you’ve just killed my hard-on,” he groaned with disappointment, “I thought we were just getting started?”

 

“Sorry,” Garrett muttered; making Andrew feel bad because he was obviously getting a bit upset.

 

“Garrett you don’t have to be sorry,’ he explained, “I just wish you loved your body as much as I do. I’m not messing around when I say things like that to you; I really, _really_ want to have sex with you cus I think you look amazing, not for any other dumb reason.”

 

“Oh… ok… well… ummm,” Garrett stuttered, “I should probably go now… bye.”

 

Then he hung up and Andrew cursed himself; he’d said the wrong thing _again._

 

His dick wasn’t showing any signs of life anymore and Andrew halfheartedly pulled his boxers back up and was about to get into bed when his phone pinged. Searching through the sheets for it Andrew picked his phone up and found himself looking at a very, _very_ naked picture of Garrett. His mouth instantly went dry as he stared intently at the body Garrett usually had hidden under layers upon layers of clothing. Unsurprisingly, Andrews eyes were instantly drawn to what was between Garrett’s legs and felt himself blush; Garrett’s dick didn’t feel _that_ big when Andrew felt it pressed up against him when they made out. Devoid of clothing Garrett’s thighs were pure muscle and Andrew couldn’t wait to throw himself between them and use them as leverage whilst he fucked Garrett into oblivion. His eyes roamed the picture once more almost drinking Garrett in because, in all honesty, Andrew didn’t see what Garrett was so worried about. Not that he was going to say that though; he didn’t want to run the risk of not being sent any more pictures whilst he was away. So, despite the fact that his dick already halfway to being hard again just from _looking_ at the picture, Andrew ignored it and instead texted Garrett straight back. Despite being miles away he could almost _feel_ how anxious Garrett was as he waited for Andrews “approval”. 

 

“You look beautiful” Andrew typed back followed with lots of smiley faces, kisses, a snowman and of course the iconic eggplant emoji.

 

**Really?!**

 

**Yes! Now I’m going to jerk off to your picture and then go to bed.**

 

**Me too!**

 

**To yours I mean**

 

**Not my own**

 

**That would be weird**

 

**Ok I’m going now**

 

**Love you!**

 

**Love you too!** Andrew typed back then he quickly tossed his phone to one side before getting back down to business; the image of Garrett standing awkwardly in his kitchen completely naked already burnt into his retina.

 

 

 

 


End file.
